edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rematch against Lemon Brook
The Eds filed a rematch against the Lemon Brook Lumpers, the team thinks its impossible. The eds little secret that occurs everytime the sun goes down, they turn into Sangheili and play the game. If they are lucky, the eds along with their alternate forms, could change everyones team spirit on the Cobblers. Nazz discover the Eds' secret. Plot After Lemon Brook vandalized Peach Creek Jr. high, Eddy decided for a rematch against the Lemon Brook﻿ Lumpers. After hearing this Edd said to Eddy that, he can't be serious, Kevin saw a good opertunnity for revenge, Rolf would attend, because of his near fatal injuries by the Lumpers, he wanted payback, Nazz and the cheerleading squad will be cheering them on. Edd thought about it, and decided a perfect opertunnity to use their Sangheili forms, to win. Ed wanted his Ultra form as the Peach Creek mascot. Eddy wanted to show Lemon Brook the penelty for messing with Half-humans. Soon the game came as the Lumpers were preparing for tackling the Cobblers, 10 minutes before sundown, the game began. Cobblers were falling down left to right, Jonny was placing Plank on the front lines again as one Lumper fell on to p of both of them. 5 minutes before sundown, Kevin was about to make a touchdown until the Lumpers cocooned him. 10 seconds before sundown, Kevin was about to take the kick, until the eds called a time. The eds ran behind the bleachers, Nazz followed to see where they are going, and she saw the eds turn into Sangheili. Kevin was wondering why Edd and Eddy, along with Ed ran behind the bleachers, but didn't leave the field. Until he heard, "Stop the Lumpers here, do not let them through!" he looked to his side and saw an alien, 4 fingers, 2 toes, split-lip, and in armor. When he tried to open his mouth, all he said was "nevermind." When one Lumper tried to tackle Eddy, who had the football, Edd shoved the Lumper to the side, "Eddy, use your jump-pack to reach the end-zone." , Edd ordered. Eddy said, "Yes brother, I need to pull some payback for interfering with the Peach Creek Cobbler." In the fans post, Lee Kanker said, "I think the new mascot is cute." May said, "Get in line!" Marie yelled while punching May, "Back off, Bowser!" Ed cheered, "Lumpers do not have a chance, against our newfound brothers." "Lookie, lookie, what I have here an oven full of pies of rememberance." Ed cheered as he tossed the pies. On the scoreboard, it was 61-61, one more touchdown for Peach Creek and they win. Eddy said, "Huddle up, brothers." Edd said, " They are going to be throwing their tough defenders and offenders out there, we'll handle the defenders, while you 3 get the ball to the end-zone." Kevin said, "I don't like this, but it's crazy enough to work." Eddy said, "Good and..." "Break!",said everyone. Edd threw the ball to Kevin, who was running to the end-zone, Eddy tackled a defender. It wasn't long until a Lumper tackled and broke Edd's arm, Edd had to be pulled in, Ed went all haywire and yelled, "Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig Troubleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ran into the field, tackled the defender who broke Edd's arm and provided escort, for Kevin. "Touchdown, Cobblers!!!!" said the announcer. Edd, who was sitting on the bench said, "Yes brothers, in the end they were no match for us!" In the locker room, Kevin was relieved that they beat the Lumpers, Edd still healing from his broken arm, Rolf had a joyful smile on his face, Jonny impressed by how Edd and Eddy appeared, and Ed barged in cheering from the victory. Edd left the locker room and sat on the bleachers, looking up at the stars, while walking home, he ran into Nazz, and she said, "I know who you are, and I saw you, Ed and Eddy changing, I can't believe it was you inside this thing, but on the inside, you are still Double d." Edd said, "You are right, Guess I am." Nazz kissed Edd's helmet and walked home. Ed, and Eddy walked by him and Eddy said, "Someone now knows our secret." Edd replied, "She kissed my helmet." Ed responded, "Well, that was a fun game." Edd said, "We show honor, brothers!" Quotes Edd: Eddy, the school has been vandalized! Eddy: Man, I hate those Lumpers! Kevin: You and me both, dork. Ever since we lost the game, the Lumpers have been vandalizing our school saying that we're hopeless, and weak. Eddy: I'm filing a rematch against the Lumpers! Edd: Now could be the perfect chance to show the Lumpers our Sangheili forms, right? Ed: Bingo! (Friday night) Rolf: Rolf now sees tiny baby men.﻿ Jonny: I hope you're right about our secret weapon. Edd: They'll appear at sundown. Kevin: Its 10 minutes til sundown. Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Crossover